


Ashes

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Reader turns to dust in the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Steve were happy together even if you were on the run, but when Thanos arrives all that changes when you disappear in the snap.





	Ashes

You and Steve had met when you had joined the Avengers after the events in D.C., you had been an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and when it had fallen and you had applied to join the Avengers.  You were a spy like Natasha and she had actually recommended that you join the team.

You had only seen Steve a couple of times when you had been at S.H.I.E.L.D., and each time you were star struck by him, not to mention that you had the hugest crush on him.

When the events happened in Vienna you had sided with Steve, knowing how much Bucky meant to him.  You weren’t going to let him lose his best friend again.  Then you had gone on the run with him, Natasha, Sam, and Wanda.  

One night in a small hotel the two of you were in the small dining room and you admitted how you felt about him.  To your relief, he said he liked you back.  Even on the run the two of you managed to find moments of happiness together.

Then Thanos came.  You and Steve were back in Wakanda, Steve and Bucky reunited once again.  “So are the two of you finally together?  Or do I need to smack you upside the head and call you an idiot?”  Bucky had asked when he noticed you hanging back watching the two of them.  Steve had visited Bucky on a couple of occasions and had talked about you to him.

Steve smiled and held out his hand, “Yeah, we are.”

You stepped closer and smiled, “Hey Buck, it’s nice seeing you again.”

“You too, Y/N, though I wish it were under better circumstances.”  You had laughed and agreed with him.

Then the fighting had started and you and Steve had gotten separated in the chaos.  Sam alerted you all to a problem with Vision and you heard Steve’s voice saying he was on his way.  You went racing after him making sure he had backup.

Before you knew it Thanos had appeared before you all.  You went to attack him, but he had blasted you back, you let out a grunt of pain as you landed on the ground.  You rolled to see Steve holding Thanos off with his bare hands.  You felt your heart sink as he too was thrown backward landing a few feet from you.

“Steve,” you groaned.

“Y/N,” his hand found yours and gave it a squeeze.  The two of you clamored to your feet and looked around for Thanos, but he had moved.  “Vision,” Steve said, panic in his eyes.  He went to go find him, but then you felt an odd sensation running through your body.

You looked down and saw your hands turning to dust, “Steve?”  He turned to look at you, horror written across his face as he saw what was happening to you.  

That was the last thing you saw before you disappeared into the nothingness.


End file.
